Námoras
Námoras, also called The Dragon Lord of Nam-Morn ''and ''The Dragon of Norkel, was a beastly, violent dragon who served Norkel in his effort to defeat the hardeteels. He was one of the greatest generals of Norkel and caused the deaths of thousands of hardeteels and ordered the execution of many more. For his service to Norkel, he was to receive all of the lands near Ajjergoff as soon as the hardeteels were eradicated. He was slain by the first of the Htudhá, Htamádhed, in a duel that lasted for over a day. His death caused the orks fighting under him to lose hope and flee from battle. Names and Titles Appearance History Early History Arrival on Cerceres Námoras was one of the first dragons to come to Cerceres and one of the most powerful, being second to only Angadiël. Originally, Námoras and his fellows were true to the word of Lokve and began to patrol the skies of Cerceres, though there was nothing that existed yet to protect the skies from. Námoras and others, including Angadiël, soon grew bored of their forced existence and containment into mortal bodies and turned away from Lokve. They began to fight amongst themselves for supremacy. The War of the Dragons Námoras and Angadiël soon became the only contenders for the position as ruler of the dragons, as all other dragons had been defeated by them or absorbed into their dominion. Angadiël, being the first of the dragons, was more powerful than Námoras, though Námoras was arguably more manipulative and corruptive than Angadiël and so possessed more dragons. The world was divided by Angadiël and Námoras into two halves, with Angadiël taking the eastern half of the world and Námoras taking the western half of the world. The agreement was that no dragon from the other side could cross into the other half, or risk sparking a conflict. Undoubtedly, Námoras felt himself in a more advantageous position than Angadiël and, after several thousand years of peace, he and his dragons crossed into Angadiël's territory to do battle. At first, Námoras was winning and it seemed that his surprising and unexpected assault had allowed him to defeat Angadiël. Angadiël's forces had been destroyed or routed or generally stretched thin and Námoras had enjoyed many victories. Námoras, however, grew too confident in his abilities and continued to advance into Angadiël's territory. Námoras was unaware that Angadiël had hidden his dragons in mountains and caves so that when Námoras advanced to a certain point, he would be surrounded. Námoras was slow to realise that he had been trapped and many of his dragons had been slain before he sounded a retreat. Immediately, Námoras was forced to go on the defensive and his forces were hounded all the way back to their lands. Námoras was forced to watch as his territories were conquered by Angadiël and then was made to flee, or else he risked being killed by Angadiël. Námoras had not failed completely, however, and his war had been enough to weaken Angadiël and his forces considerably. After the war, the dragons had only one tenth of their original number left and never regained their losses. Personality Abilities Trivia Category:People Category:Dragons